


He's dating who?!

by hiroandashicrap



Series: Tumblr writing memes [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiro had never expected this to happen.</p><p>He never expected that he would actually end up befriending Sora, let alone dating him."</p><p>A small Sora x Hiro drabble I did on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's dating who?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr writing memes.
> 
> 10\. High School Popular Kid/Nerd AU (Sora x Hiro)

Hiro had never expected this to happen. **  
**

He never expected that he would actually end up befriending Sora, let alone _dating_ him.

Hiro had thought he was dreaming but no, it was completely real. Sora had confessed his feelings, Hiro had reciprocated it and they did actually go on a date afterwards; holding hands, eating ice cream, going to the arcade and chatting about everything they could think of. The date ending with Sora dropping Hiro off at the cafe and kissing his cheek before leaving him with a crimson hue painted his face.

The older teen was a pretty popular guy; his outgoing, bright personality made him a likable person and literally everyone in high school was his friend. Which is why, it baffled Hiro that, of all the people, he had chosen to be with him; a scrawny kid who was despised by his older peers for his genius mind and picked on for his way too short stature.

This made Hiro wonder though, was Sora not afraid of putting his whole reputation at risk? Wouldn’t he also become a target for bullies just like Hiro was?

Speaking of bullies, Hiro was minding his own business when suddenly, he was slammed against the locker and a laugh sounded through the crowded hallway, attracting everyone’s attention as three jockeys gathered around the smaller teen.

“Oh I’m sorry, Zero. I couldn’t see your nerdy brain from up here since you’re such a shorty.” Their leader remark with a smirk.

Hiro gritted his teeth. God, their insults were as dumb as their brains but Hiro knew better than to speak up. The last time he had talked back, it resulted in him being thrown and locked in the nearest school dumpster. He was so glad he had his phone with him at that time to call his brother to get him out of this mess.

So Hiro took everything in stride, looking down and clutching his fists tightly in anger as they shoved him and laughed at him.

“Hey!”

Hiro’s head snapped up when he noticed Sora had ran up to stepped in between him and the bullies. He glared at them, taking a defensive stance in case they did something reckless.

“Just leave him alone!” Sora warned them.  

The leader laughed. “Aw come on, Sora don’t be like that. We’re all buddies here and just hanging out with Zero, right fellas?” The other jockeys agreed, their smirk never leaving their faces.

Sora backed up a little, his glare fixated on the teens as he reached for Hiro’s hand to squeeze it reassuringly. “I’m not friends with anyone who messes with my boyfriend.”

“B-boyfriend?” Hiro whispered out, his cheeks turning red.

“Boyfriend?!” Almost in the room exclaimed in shock followed by sudden whispers.

“Sora and Hiro? Are you kidding me?”

“How the heck did that shorty land him?

“Ugh, Sora could do so much better. Seriously? Hiro?!”

“I knew Sora and Hiro were friends but dating? Sora’s way out of that nerd’s league!”

Hiro couldn’t help but shrink back at everyone’s comments until Sora gently pulled him closer and gave him a smile which was enough to comfort him.

“Yeah, you guys heard it correctly.” Sora nodded at everyone. “And if anyone’s gotta problem with that then you’ll have deal with me.” He said pointing his thumb at his chest before leading Hiro away, from the bewildered group of teenagers whose eyes trailed after them.

It was until they were out of school territory when Hiro spoke up. “They won’t go easy on you next time you know.”

Sora simply shrugged. “If they can’t accept us then that’s their problem not ours and besides,” He stopped walking to give Hiro a cheerful smile. “I like you, Hiro and I want to be with you even if everyone goes against me, I don’t care as long as I have you.”

The reply made Hiro’s heart flutter and his cheeks turning red. He couldn’t help but lean on his tiptoes and press a soft peck on the older teen’s cheek. “Thank you, Sora.” Hiro grinned at him, shyly. “I-I like you too and I’m glad that you’re here with me.”

Sora was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, his face flushed from the kiss. “You’re welcome.” Then he smiled at Hiro and offered. “So… Ice cream?”

Hiro nodded. “You bet.”

Sora reached out for Hiro’s hand and interlaced their fingers together, giving it an affectionate squeeze which Hiro reciprocated immediately. Hand in hand, they started making there way down the street to start their second date.


End file.
